Ketika Musim Berubah
by Uchiha Vnie-chan
Summary: Musim semi, panas, gugur, dingin. Dan setiap musim menyimpan kisahnya masing-masing. Segala impian, cita-cita, keinginan dan ambisi. Dan saat musim berubah, semuanya akan jadi berbeda... *Sakura, Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke* EDITED. Mind to read and review?


NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

Ketika Musim Berubah © Uchiha Vnie Chan

-

-

Genre : General/Poetry

Rating : Fiction rated: T

Main character(s): Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Sabaku no Gaara, Uchiha Sasuke

-

-

**PROLOGUE**

-

-

MUSIM SEMI. Saat ekspresi alam menunjukan kemeriahannya; bunga-bunga bermekaran, matahari tersenyum hangat, hewan-hewan berpesta menyambut datangnya musim. Menawarkan aroma khas musim semi yang penuh keceriaan─kebahagiaan.

Hangat.

Akh, aku ingat, aku paling merasa nyaman saat tiduran di padang rumput di bawah terik musim semi yang hangat. Sambil mengamati daun-daun pohon maple yang berwarna hijau.

Tapi karena lupa pulang ke rumah, aku dimarahi ibu. Ha ha ha...

Ibu.

Akh, aku baru ingat. Aku merindukan panggilan yang terucap dari mulutku─yang kutujukan untuk sosok wanita anggun yang amat ku sayangi.

Bodohnya diriku. Berapa banyak waktu yang kulewatkan tanpanya.

Hmm... Seharusnya, saat ini aku sedang ada di taman, piknik bersama keluarga. Memakan bento buatan Ibu yang sangat lezat, mengobrol dan bermain bersama Ayah sampai aku lelah dan tertidur di atas rumput-rumput jepang.

Tapi itu hanya bayangan masa lalu.

Dan mungkin tak akan pernah kembali aku rasakan.

Kasih sayangnya, kebersamaan yang selalu membuat aku merasa nyaman.

Sakura adalah bunga cantik simbol Jepang─negara sakura- yang mekar di musim semi. Warnanya yang merah muda sangat cantik, membuat ia dikagumi hampir setiap orang. Mereka rela menghabiskan waktu duduk-duduk di bawah pohon sakura yang tengah mekar, hanya demi mengaguminya─Sakura. Dan juga berbagi keceriaan bersama keluarga.

Apakah aku juga seperti itu?

Oh ya, perkenalkan, namaku Haruno Sakura. Seorang gadis mandiri yang tetap berjuang hidup mengarungi lautan kehidupan yang selalu memiliki ombak-ombak besar dan batu karang yang terjang. Aku tetap bertahan meski puting beliung mencoba menggoyahkanku.

Aku seperti bunga Sakura di musim semi―tepatnya ingin menjadi seperti bunga Sakura yang selalu dikagumi dan dipuja.

Dan aku akan tetap hidup demi impianku. Demi cintaku.

-

-

MUSIM PANAS. Saat segalanya begitu menggelora―juga semangat. Matahari tersenyum lebar, memancarkan sinarnya hingga suhu di Bumi nyaris seperti di dalam oven. Langit yang begitu biru nyaris tanpa awan, menemani sang mentari yang tak letih-letihnya menyinari galaxy Bima Sakti.

Panas. Tentu saja.

Mengharapkan hujan turun―setidaknya sedikit memberikan sensasi segar, hanyalah harapan kosong belaka.

Tapi aku suka musim panas. Musim di mana aku bebas berkeliaran di luar, berjemur hingga kulitku semakin berwarna kecoklatan. Berlari melepas segala lelah di lapangan yang bahkan tak layak diinjak saking panasnya. Lalu meneriakan "Semangat!" pada setiap orang yang ku lalui, yang terkadang dibalas dengan umpatan-umpatan dari mulut mereka.

Hah. Bodoh. Mereka bodoh karena menghabiskan sepanjang musim panas dengan mengurung diri di rumah mereka yang sejuk―karena AC yang menyala 24 jam dengan suhu sangat rendah, sambil tidur-tiduran dan nonton tv. Tak pernah peduli dengan alam luar yang tengah bermandikan cahaya matahari. Bukankah mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan berekreasi di pantai? Yang ada mereka hanya mengeluh karena suhu udara yang begitu menyiksa. Atau aku yang idiot ya?

Hah, sudahlah. Aku tak peduli. Toh, mereka pun tak pernah memperdulikanku.

Bahkan mereka menjauhiku.

Karena aku si pembawa sial. Karena aku adalah jelmaan iblis yang mereka benci―sekaligus mereka takuti.

Tapi sekali lagi kutekankan, **aku tidak peduli**. Toh, aku tidak minta makan pada mereka, 'kan? Aku memang hidup sendiri, tapi aku bukan pengemis. Aku masih bisa hidup tanpa harus meminta-minta, tanpa harus saling menipu dan berdusta seperti mereka hanya demi mendapatkan kekayaan dan kejayaan─memalukan.

Hey! Kenapa aku jadi marah-marah seperti ini? Aku 'kan orang yang selalu ceria dan baik hati. Aku tak boleh marah-marah.

Kalian belum tahu siapa aku, 'kan? Wah, kalian akan sangat rugi tidak mengenal lelaki tampan bak pangeran sepertiku! Hey-hey! Sudah, sudah! Jangan lempari aku dengan kulit durian dong!

Ok, sekarang aku serius.

Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Lebih di kenal dengan nama rubah berekor sembilan─padahal aku sangat benci sebutan itu. Aku lebih suka mereka memanggilku beruk ketimbang sebutan tadi, walau bukan seperti itu juga sih, aku tetap tak suka dipanggil beruk.

Aku adalah orang yang selalu penuh semangat dan ceria. Tak peduli seluruh orang di dunia menjauhiku, mengasingkanku, mencemoohku. Aku akan selalu terlihat kuat, dan pantang menyerah. Aku adalah lelaki tangguh yang tak mudah dikalahkan. Dan aku tak pernah menangis.

Ralat. Aku pernah menangis. Bahkan nyaris setiap saat aku menangis. Aku menangis di sudut labirin hatiku yang tak pernah terjamah oleh siapapun. Sendiri. Aku memang pengecut, aku memang pembohong ulung yang selalu berhasil menyembunyikan tangisku di balik wajah ceria yang selalu dihiasi cengiran lebar.

Aku selalu membohongi diriku sendiri.

Hey, kalian tidak boleh menghakimiku seperti itu! Kalian pikir bagaimana rasanya hidup sendiri? Pasti ada rasa sakit─meskipun sedikit.

Tapi aku tak apa, kok. Sungguh, jangan khawatirkan aku.

Aku selalu ingin berbagi keceriaan dengan semua orang─walau nyatanya hanya sedikit orang yang mau dekat-dekat denganku─nyaris tidak ada.

Tapi aku tetap semangat mengejar cita-citaku. Untuk menjadi seorang Hokage, kelak. Agar semua orang mengakui keberadaanku, dan tak lagi menganggapku seperti sampah.

Aku akan buktikan pada dunia.

Aku akan menjadi matahari yang selalu menyinari dan menghangatkan dunia. Aku akan selalu menjadi penerang bagi kehidupan.

Harus. Dan tekadku bulat.

-

-

MUSIM GUGUR. Musim dimana kebanyakan tumbuhan ditunai, dan pohon deciduous melepas daun-daun mereka. Daun-daun kering itu berguguran. Terlepas dari ranting-ranting pohon yang kian meranggas, seolah meregang nyawa. Daun kuning keemasan itu bagaikan sampah. Oh, bukan bagaikan, tapi memang iya. Toh, nanti juga akan berterbangan di tiup angin, menambah tumpukan sampah organik yang kian menggunung.

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Langkah kakiku terdengar menggema di lorong bangunan yang nampak tua. Di sudut jalan kota yang tertimbun dedaunan, berdiri kokoh bangunan itu, namun tetap termakan usia.

"Hhh..." sesekali, aku menghela nafas.

Gusar. Mungkin suasana hatiku sedang gusar. Menyusuri bangunan tua─angker itu bukan ide yang bagus, terlebih sendirian.

Atau mungkin lelah? Satu kilometer aku tempuh berjalan kaki, melawan arus angin yang bertiup kencang.

Lalu aku mendengus. Dan umpatan-umpatan kecil mengalir dari bibirku.

Aku tak suka musim gugur.

Musim gugur selalu membuat udara terasa semakin dingin, hingga menusuk tulang─padahal belum menginjak musim dingin. Demam musim gugur yang banyak menyerang manusia juga mengganggu, membuat aktifitas yang seharusnya tetap berjalan sedikit terhambat.

Aku tak pernah suka musim gugur.

Saat daun-daun kering itu jatuh dan mengotoriku seenaknya, dan menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup mengganggu telingaku saat aku tak sengaja menginjaknya.

Aku benci musim gugur.

Karena musim gugur mengingatkanku pada suatu hal yang sangat aku benci di dunia ini. Aku terlalu sensitif dengan kata "gugur".

Tapi yang tak dapat kupungkiri, akulah bagian dari musim gugur itu.

Musim gugur adalah peralihan antara musim panas dan musim dingin.

Begitu pun aku.

Aku adalah sosok manusia yang tengah berada pada masa peralihan. Peralihan kepribadian, sifat, perangai, bahkan perananku di dunia ini. Aku orang jahat yang sedang mencoba berubah menjadi orang baik.

Aku tahu, tidak semudah itu aku bisa berubah─lalu diterima kembali dalam masyarakat.

Tak semudah itu.

Aku tetap melangkah, menyusuri setiap sudut bangunan tua ini. Dan aku menemukan sebuah taman kecil yang tersembunyi di balik luasnya bangunan ini.

Taman itu─sama seperti yang lain, ditutupi daun-daun kering yang berwarna kuning keemasan.

Ku putuskan untuk duduk─tanpa alas, sedikit mengistirahatkan kedua kaki yang sedari tadi kugunakan untuk terus melangkah.

Hhh...

Aku adalah musim gugur.

Angin berhembus perlahan, sedikit membelai rambut merahku.

Aku menatap langit. Titik balik matahari.

Aku masih menatap langit. Seolah mencari sesuatu di atas sana.

Tapi tidak kutemukan.

Jelas saja, tidak akan aku temukan. Karena yang aku cari adalah aku─siapa aku sebenarnya─dan apa arti hidupku ini.

Aku butuh cermin. Cermin jiwaku.

Aku ingat sedikit percakapanku dengan kakakku semalam. Dia bilang aku pasti bisa menemukan jati diriku yang sebenarnya. Dan saat itu tiba, aku adalah seorang yang sangat berarti─sangat dibutuhkan. Dan aku akan menjadi orang hebat yang disayangi semua orang. Aku adalah seorang Kazekage.

Aku mengerti. Mungkin itu hanya kata-kata penghibur darinya agar aku tidak putus asa; menyerah; dan kalah begitu saja.

Atau mungkin itu ungkapan kepercayaannya padaku?

Entahlah.

Semua yang ada di dunia ini begitu membingungkan.

Dan selalu mengalami perubahan.

Begitupun dengan musim. Iya, 'kan?

Dan selalu penuh misteri.

Juga sebuah arti.

Tapi semua membutuhkan proses─dan waktu.

Suatu saat aku akan tahu rahasia di balik musim gugur.

Dan aku juga akan tahu, apa arti hidupku yang sebenarnya.

Dan saat itu tiba, aku tak lagi sendiri.

-

-

MUSIM DINGIN. Saat bumi mencapai suhu terendah, berada pada titik beku. Air yang jatuh dari awan yang telah membeku menjadi padat berupa uap air vapour yang kemudian mendingin di udara atas, jatuh ke bumi sebagai kepingan empuk, putih, dan seperti kristal lembut; mendarat di atas permukaan bumi. Kristal salju. Ciri khas musim dingin.

Gundukan salju terhampar luas bagaikan lautan putih yang tak terukur luasnya. Menciptakan pemandangan indah yang didominasi warna putih─lambang kesucian.

Musim dingin adalah saatnya hewan-hewan melakukan hibernasi. Dan kegiatan manusia terpaksa dihentikan karena di alam terbuka bisa saja terjadi badai salju. Mereka lebih senang menghangatkan diri di dalam liang─yang para hewan lakukan, dan para manusia memilih menghangatkan diri di dalam rumah, duduk di depan perapian, minum coklat panas, sambil menatap salju yang turun dari balik jendela─atau terkadang menghangatkan diri di balik selimut; juga di balik pasangannya, saling berbagi kehangatan sambil bercumbu mesra.

Huh! Tak adakah hal berguna lain yang bisa mereka lakukan selain bercumbu mesra?

Beberapa anak-anak dengan pakaian super tebal: sweater tebal, syal, sarung tangan, dan sepatu bots; terlihat sedang asyik melakukan perang-perangan salju, atau sekedar membuat orang-orangan salju.

Di sudut lain, terlihat beberapa remaja yang sedang meluncur di atas salju yang membeku, melakukan beberapa gerakan dasar─juga melakukan gerakan toe pick jump dan gerakan-gerakan indah lainnya.

Mereka tampak sangat menikmati musim dingin ini.

Dingin. Aku merapatkan jaket yang kukenakan, dan sedikit menggigil. Kulitku terlihat semakin memutih tak wajar─pucat. Dan aku terus melangkah di atas hamparan salju ini.

Musim dingin selalu identik dengan salju. Aku tahu itu.

Musim dingin adalah aku.

Mata onyx-ku memandang sekeliling. Dan yang kutemukan hanyalah putih.

Suhu semakin menurun. Dan tanganku mati rasa.

Dingin itu adalah aku.

Mata onyx-ku terpejam.

Aku ingin meresapi setiap detik yang ku lalui. Aroma khas musim dingin.

Di antara semua musim, aku paling suka musim dingin.

Jika musim semi terlalu berwarna, musim panas terlalu terik, dan musim gugur terlalu kotor oleh dedaunan, maka musim dingin adalah yang paling sempurna.

Setidaknya, itulah pendapatku.

Angin yang berhembus membuatku semakin terasa sedikit demi sedikit membeku.

Aku tak punya hati. Dan karena itulah aku tak punya cinta.

Yang kupunya hanyalah keinginanku yang begitu bergejolak─membunuh Uchiha Itachi. Dan membalaskan dendamku─dendam keluargaku padanya.

Tapi aku tak bisa terus menghindar dari kenyataan─bahwa sebenarnya labirin hatiku yang kosong─hampa tak berujung ini meminta seseorang untuk mengisinya.

Sudah takdir Tuhan bahwa manusia diciptakan sebagai makhluk individu sekaligus makhluk sosial. Dan aku tidak dapat mengubah ketentuan itu.

Aku makhluk yang tak punya perasaan.

Nafasku semakin berat. Sulit rasanya bernafas, mengingat suhu udara yang semakin rendah, dan tekanan udara yang semakin tinggi. Dadaku terasa sesak. Paru-paruku berontak meminta oksigen secepatnya─atau aku akan mati kehabisan nafas.

Kalau aku mati, tak akan ada yang peduli. Siapa yang mau memperdulikan seorang pengkhianat sepertiku?

Tapi kalau aku mati, aku tak akan bisa membalaskan dendamku padanya.

Aku harus terus hidup─demi membunuhnya. Ia harus mati ditanganku.

Tanganku meremas erat salju yang telah bercampur dengan tanah, meminta kekuatan.

Aku harus terus hidup.

Aku menengadah. Butiran salju yang turun mulai berkurang.

Kutundukan kepalaku. Mataku mengkap seberkas cahaya menyilaukan di tengah gundukan salju─tak jauh dari tempatku bersimpuh.

Tanganku menggapai benda yang memancarkan cahaya indah itu.

Kristal salju berbentuk segi enam.

Lalu ku remas perlahan.

Tapi, ia tak hancur, tak jua meleleh di tanganku. Kristal salju itu terlalu kuat─tangguh.

Dia seperti aku.

Aku tak akan pernah menyerah. Aku akan tetap berjuang. Demi ambisiku.

Untuk membunuhnya.

-

-

 KETIKA MUSIM BERUBAH... 

Di tengah keramaian akhir minggu

Aku sedang berdiri tanpa tujuan

Aku masih punya keberanian untuk melawannya

Tapi aku juga takut suasana ini rusak

Aaah, selama ini aku selalu berdua

Dan belum terbiasa dengan kesendirian ini

Awan membawa pagi, ditiup angin

Walaupun kini terpisah, ku harap masih ada kesempatan untuk bertemu lagi

Daripada dicintai lebih baik mencintai dengan setulus hati

Seperti sedang berdiri di atas tebing di hari yang cerah

Kekeringan hatiku dan hari-hari kita bersama yang membekas di tubuhku

Putih dan dinginnya hari di musim dingin

Aku masih mengingatnya berkat kehadiranmu

Aaah, aku ingin menangis, menangis sebisanya

Ingin ku rebut kembali hatimu yang telah di tiup angin

Seperti teriknya musim panas yang menghapus dinginya salju

Andaikan hari-hari itu kembali, hidupku pasti akan kembali cerah

Kini aku menangis, seperti anak kecil

Kau tak ada di sisiku ketika musim berubah...

-

Do you remember?

-

-

**~ToBeContinued~**

-

-

A/N: Yihaa!!! Nie-chan kembali dengan sebuah fic baru. Saia sadar sepenuhnya, jika fic multichapter saia tak ada satu pun yang sudah complete. Bahkan Infantrum Challenge pun baru chapter 1. Tapi, ide fic ini begitu mengganggu jika tidak segera saia tuangkan ke dalam sebuah fic. Tadaa...! Jadilah fic aneh binti lebay ini.

Musim. Kenapa saia mengambil tema itu? Hmm... Mungkin karena terinspirasi dari kekesalan saia karena setiap sore hujan, dan saia terjebak di dalam rumah! Hwa~ Oh ya, alasan lain, karena saia terobsesi untuk melihat─merasakan sendiri keempat musim itu yang tidak mungkin terjadi di Indonesia.=.='

Sudah tahu 'kan, character yang mewakili setiap musim? Yuph! Saia yakin minna-san menebak dengan jawabannya dengan benar. Hmm... Apa menurut minna-san sudah cocok?

Ini baru prologue, loh. Saia belum memperlihatkan konflik apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, mungkin hanya ada sedikit sekali yang nyelip di prologue ini. Saia hanya ingin memperkenalkan tokoh dan situasi mereka secara umum.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.^^

Apakah Anda berpikir untuk meninggalkan jejak berupa review di prologue ini?

-

Uchiha Vnie Chan


End file.
